First Enchanter
} |name = First Enchanter |image = |px = |race = Human, Elf |title = |gender = Male and female |location = Circle |related = Grand Enchanter }} First Enchanter is the title given to the head of a Circle. The first enchanter is seen by apprentices as a father or mother figure, and an ambassador of peace to the templars by the other mages. First enchanters traditionally wear black robes.As mentioned in Dragon Age: Asunder. Background A first enchanter retains their position for life and reserves the right to appoint a successor should the first enchanter perish or choose to retireCodex entry: Enchanter Illana. This decision must also take into consideration the opinion of the templars. Eligible for this position are the Circle's senior enchanters. If there is no successor, the Knight-Commander appoints one, usually with the approval of the Circle's mages. A first enchanter is usually someone who is respected by all mages and usually the templars too, and he or she is not always chosen based off their power and abilities. A first enchanter officially has a broad range of powers. Their permission or consent is needed: * for a mage to leave the tower; * for templars to summon an apprentice for the Harrowing; * for templars to make a mage Tranquil; * for templars to move overtly against a Circle mage suspected of practicing forbidden magic. First Enchanters also establishes the price of the goods and services the regional Circle of Magi provides.Merchant NPC dialogue in the Gallows Courtyard It is assumed that First Enchanters also manages the Circle fortress' finances. However, the extent to which the templars allow a first enchanter to exercise their powers varies from tower to tower. First enchanters routinely congregate in the city of Cumberland, at their College. There they elect a new Grand Enchanter every few years. In Tevinter, the First Enchanter of the Minrathous Circle of Magi is the Divine of the Imperial Chantry, and thus always male; he is not elected or appointed, but has to win a pitched tournament for the title of Divine, in order to prove that he can control those under him by force if necessary.In Dragon Age: Inquisition, party banter between Dorian Pavus and Cassandra Pentaghast reveals how exactly the "Black" Divine and thus the First Enchanter of Minrathous is chosen (as opposed to the election in the South). Known first enchanters * Adrian[note] (White Spire, Orlais) * ArlenCodex entry: A Decades-Old Letter (Kinloch Hold, Ferelden) * Astebadi (Antiva) * Briaus (Hossberg, Anderfels) * Casimira †Codex entry: Staff of Violation (Kirkwall, Free Marches) * Edmonde † (White Spire, Orlais) * Gwenael (Nevarra) * HaldenCodex entry: Templars (Starkhaven, Free Marches) * Haramund Codex entry: Vestments of Sacrifice (Starkhaven, Free Marches) * Illana †Codex entry: Enchanter Illana (Montsimmard, Orlais) * Irving (†)[note] (Kinloch Hold, Ferelden) * Jendrik (†)[note] (Jainen. Ferelden) * JosephusCodex entry: Blood Magic: The Forbidden School (Unknown) * LothaireKinloch Hold. BioWare wiki. (Unknown) * LuidweigCodex entry: The Basket of Lost Socks (Ansburg, Free Marches) * Maceron † (Kirkwall, Free Marches) * Orsino † (Kirkwall, Free Marches) * RaddickCodex entry: A Reply from Starkhaven (Starkhaven, Free Marches) * Remille † (Kinloch Hold, Ferelden) * Rivella † (Dairsmuid, Rivain) * Sinclair †Codex entry: Extracurricular Studies (Kinloch Hold, Ferelden) * WenselusCodex entry: Mana and the Use of Magic (Kinloch Hold, Ferelden) * VivienneMary Kirby. Everything Dragon Age Inquisition. Twitter. (Montsimmard, Orlais) (disputed) Notes * Up until the current date, Adrian is de-facto not part of the Circle based in the White Spire. * Irving may die depending on the outcomes of certain quests in Dragon Age: Origins; he is alive, however, in David Gaider's novel Dragon Age: Asunder. * Jendrik may live or die depending on the choices of the player in Dragon Age Legends. He has not appeared in any later media. See also References Category:First Enchanters Category:Circle of Magi Category:Titles